


New Fishie Friends

by DistortedDiva



Series: Fishietalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, fishietalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedDiva/pseuds/DistortedDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, goldfish have excellent memories. However when you've been lonely in a big tank for a long time like Matthew, you begin to wish for some company. And you know how the saying goes - be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Fishie Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did just make up Fishietalia.  
> Fight me.

Matthew was lonely. You see, he was a goldfish. A cute (although rather plain) little finned creature, which – unlike what people seemed to think- had a great memory. A great memory of solitude, as he was the only one in his massive tank. Sure he had a castle, and one of those little scuba-men to climb up and down the glass wall of his prison, but what good were they when they didn't speak or think?

And that was why he had almost died of excitement when his owner decided to buy another fish.

One hour passed. Then two. Then three. Matthew was ready to go to sleep and wait until morning when he heard a faint splash. Shaking off his sleepiness, the dull-gold fish turned around to see his new companion, only to have the fright of his life.

Facing him was a kind of fish Matthew had never seen before. A long white body, translucent fins, red eyes and sharp teeth in a smirk.

"Hey. I'm Gilbert. I'm sure we're gonna be great friends~" the strange fish purred, running a fin over Matthew's scaled body.

Matthew's little fishy heart beat faster.

Well. At least he wouldn't be lonely anymore.


End file.
